halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Utility Combat Applications Gauntlet
A handful of issues with the design here; # In terms of switchblades, a retractable gauntlet is a physical impossibility. If you flexed the muscle, even by accident, it could become released. Not only that, but if you were to maintain the blade, you'd need to constantly keep said muscle flexed, which means you are using too much energy, when a simple knife would do an equal job at a more efficient rate. # As for the built in weapon, a single shot would be near useless, as you'd have no sights to accurately fire (sticky aim doesn't exist in real life; only in video games), plus the recoil would create severe damage to your arm, making it an extreme last resort weapon. # Ballistic knives are essentially normal knives. It is only used as a last resort if a soldier is injured and out of ammo for the rest of his weapons. Not only that, but they are fairly inaccurate, and using one robs you of your knife. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) 1. The UCA uses a battery powered mechanism to retract the blade, releasing the lock on the blade and pulling it back. 1.1 I changed the release mechanism to make less prone to accidents, also it does not release the blade when the wearer's hand is in the way. 2. It has a 'slot' or rail to attatch the emergency pistol to latch on to, I added a temporary recoil reduction system that is only good for three shots onto the weapon as well. 2.1 The weapon has a laser sight. 2.2 It is ''a last resort weapon. 3. The ballistic knife is rarely fired, and has numerous safety systems to prevent the knife from being fired accidentally. If there's any more issues I'll address them, if not can an administrator please remove the template? Phalanx Actual 19:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) # A recoil dampener would be useless, because if you've ever fired a shotgun, or many larger pistol rounds, you'd know they have some mad recoil, and are even difficult to fire even with a modern day stock. # A 12.7mm rounds (which is .50) and a 12-gauge shell aren't compatible rounds. I'd recommend making the round only a pistol round, and make it a 5x23mm M443 FMJ round (which is used in the M7 SMG), which would be much more realistic. Other than that, I'd say you're good. --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023]] ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The emergency pistol attatchment is completely optional, it's only used by soldiers desperate enough to risk injury for a chance to avoid certain death. (E.g being cornered by a Jiralhanae at close range, you have no knife, no gun and the UCA's Knife isn't going to help you fist fight with a brute. You have a 12 gauge/.50AE variant emergency pistol inside an M6 Magazine pouch, you rush, slide the pistol onto the UCA and fire as quickly as possible.) It's not practical I know, but it is just a slot if the user's desperate enough to want to use it Phalanx Actual 23:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC)